el donador
by isabella123456
Summary: Una mujer rica le hace una propuesta a Emmet para que se convierta en un donante de esperma. Para concebir un niño, de pelo rubio, ojos verdes. Pero el joven dios tiene una idea diferente sobre el "Método de entrega". lemmon
1. capitulo 1

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Resumen

Una mujer rica le hace una propuesta a Emmet para que se convierta en un donante de esperma. Para concebir un niño, de pelo rubio, ojos verdes.

Pero el joven dios tiene una idea diferente sobre el "Método de entrega".

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

A los treinta y siete años de edad, Bella Cullen sabe que su reloj biológico esta en las últimas. Recientemente, su divorcio ha finalizado y la perspectiva de pasar días de soledad la aterrorizan profundamente. Cuando tenía dieciocho años se había casado con Edward Cullen, un hombre rico de negocios que ella había visto mientras barría las escaleras del templo budista. Ella había sido virgen e inocente en Corea. Su familia era pobre. Su sueño había sido demasiado extravagante para alguien de su estatus social.

Cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio, Bella aceptó aunque su corazón latía, y le tenía vertido a la perspectiva de un estilo de vida glamoroso occidental. Aunque dentro de su corazón anhelaba vivirlo. Se habían casado un par de semanas más tarde, en Atlantic City. La familia de Edward y sus colegas de trabajo no podían dejar de hablar de lo hermosa que era la novia. Bella había sido joven y orgullosa, se había sentido como una princesa en su tierra adoptiva.

Diecinueve años más tarde, ella seguía siendo tan bella como el día se que había casado con Edward. Estar separada de la corteza superior de la sociedad y tener privilegios le había permitido disfrutar de mejoras y mimos para sí misma. Tenía la piel pálida y lisa, que seguía estando inmaculada como la primera nieve del invierno. Sus pechos estaban llenos y firmes y no tenían ninguna mejora o cirugía. Su figura esbelta y espigada. Su largo cabello castaño y sus caderas se derramaban, esa era la razón por la cual Edward se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que se presentó, ella no era gris para alguien de su edad. Sus cabellos eran como un río de aguas cristalinas de seda cafe, ganándose el apodo de su "diosa".

Incluso entonces, su belleza no había hecho que Edward se mantuviera con ella. El verano pasado, él había tenido una aventura amorosa con una chica japonesa de diecinueve años de edad, él se lo había confesado. El mundo de Bella había explotado. Ella lo había perdonado, pero al parecer él no había tenido la intención de permanecer casado con ella. Al poco tiempo después, había presentado una demanda de divorcio.

Bella había tenido un año exorbitante con una cantidad de dinero recibida por el divorcio, pero ahora, encontrarse con que la riqueza ya no le importaba. Su familia, odiaba la ocupación occidental sobre su tierra y no habían visto con buenos ojos su matrimonio con Edward. Ellos desconocieron a su hija en el momento que dejo Gangwon. Se había jugado todo por estar con Edward. Y ahora que el matrimonio estaba terminado, se sentía perdida. Sola.

En un país en el que nunca había logrado realmente encajar.

Quería concebir un hijo durante su matrimonio, pero Edward despreciaba a los niños. Ahora estaba sola desde el punto de vista jurídico, la idea de tener un bebe se convirtió en una tentación que ya no podía solucionar. Podría adoptar, pero el proceso legal parecía largo y difícil. Aparte, quería la experiencia del embarazo y la maternidad por si misma. El vínculo entre madre e hijo era especial. Ella lo nutriría o esperaría al niño con todo el amor que tenía, él o ella nunca tendrían que preocuparse porque lo abandonara. Como Edward había hecho.

La clínica de fertilidad en el lado exclusivo de Upper Easte le había ayudado con gusto en su plan. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir al donante perfecto. El médico le había recomendado varios adecuados donantes. Los surfistas. Los atletas. Académicos. Bella no estaba interesada en nada de eso.

Tenía un donante específico en mente. Él tenía que ser un hombre blanco. Con ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Al igual que Edward. Si no podía tener los hijos de Edward, por lo menos tendría un bebé que se pareciera a ella y a su ex marido. Ella pensó que era patética. Pero Edward había sido su primer amor y todo su mundo. No era algo que solo podía dejar ir y ya.

Era por eso que ella buscaba. Al igual que una cazadora de ficción romántica. En busca de el hombre perfecto para engendrar su hijo. Y hacía apenas una semana, alguien había encajado en su fantasía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La hermosa mujer con el vestido blanco se había convertido en un cliente habitual del café en los últimos tres meses. Siempre ordenaba un cappuccino grande y una rebanada de bizcocho de limón antes de retirarse a la mesa de la esquina y ponerse a trabajar en su portátil. La mujer era muy hermosa, todo el mundo en el café estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, sutilmente o descaradamente. Pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de la atención. Ella parecía estar siempre llena de un profundo dolor que se veía reflejado en su rostro. Su mirada era sombría y sus sensuales labios eran una delgada línea sombría. Emmett apostaba que si ella sonriera, sin duda, detendría el tráfico.

Emmett siempre venia al café al final de la mañana en su bicicleta. A veces, la veía vestida en trajes de dos piezas serios y elegantes o tras veces, ella vestía simple, con vestidos ligeros de verano. Aun que últimamente, ella había está llevando vestidos color pastel de tirantes. Independientemente de su vestimenta, ella era impresionante. Debería de estar en sus treinta. Casada. Él adivinó. Pero en los pocos días pasados, el no había visto una alianza, conduciendo a Emmett a preguntarse si tendría problemas en casa.

Había visto a tipos tratar de tener suerte con ella. Pero ella se encogía de hombros y los ignoraba cortésmente. Incluyendo al bastardo dependiente del café, que le servía café cada mañana. El hijo de puta parecía tener una gran erección cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. El personal del café le había puesto por apodo la "Reina de hielo", título que era bastante explícito por sí mismo, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado rica y definitivamente fuera de la liga de todo el mundo. Algunos idiotas simplemente no habían aprendido la lección.

Emmett estaba ocupado revisando su correo electrónico, en su IPhone, cuando alguien le jaló la chamarra. Levantando la mirada hacia arriba. Se sorprendió.

Era la reina del hielo.

Ella se sentó en el asiento junto a él como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

—Discúlpame— ella dijo.

Su voz tenía un acento que no pudo identificar, pero era hermosa como la de un pájaro.

—Sé que estoy siendo grosera, pero me preguntaba si puedo tener un momento de su tiempo.

Él no podía creer su suerte.

—C…claro…

Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio al pervertido dependiente arrojarle una mirada venenosa.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Ella le ofreció la mano.

—Mi nombre es Bella.

—Emmett.

El no lo podía creer. Su mano era delicada y suave al tacto. Él no quería soltarla. Pero al final lo hizo.

—Sr. Masen, voy a ser directa con usted.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa culpable.

—Yo sé todo sobre usted. Bueno. No todo, nada demasiado personal. Sólo lo suficiente para obligarme a continuar con mi propuesta de negocios.

— ¿Propuesta de negocios? Espere… ¿Ha estado espiándome? Emmett enderezó la postura. Él no sabía si debía sentirse halagado o molesto.

—Yo contraté a un investigador privado para ver sus antecedentes.

— ¿Investigador privado?

—Lo que he aprendido sobre usted, ha influido en mí para seguir adelante con una decisión.

—Bien.

—Tengo una propuesta para usted. Es estrictamente de naturaleza de negocios.

—Soy asistente de abogado. No veo qué clase de negocios tú podrías querer tener conmigo.

—Lo sé. Que tomó un trabajo como asistente de abogado porque no podía terminar la escuela de leyes por problemas de dinero.

Emmett soltó un bufido.

—Veo que ha estado hurgando en mis cosas personales. ¿Cuál es la propuesta de la que está hablando?

Bella parecía imperturbable. La mirada sombría había regresado a sus ojos.

—Estoy tratando de concebir un hijo. Y me gustaría que se convirtiera en el donante.

Por un momento, Emmett pensó que había escuchado mal. O que grandes grupos de cera acumulada en sus oídos habían impedido escuchar la propuesta correctamente.

—Por supuesto. Continúo, abriendo su bolsa y sacando un sobre. Ella lo empujo hacia él.

—Estoy preparada para ofrecerle una cantidad razonable de dinero por todas sus molestias.

A Emmett le dieron ganas de reír. Gracias a Dios fue capaz de contenerse en el último segundo. Ocultando su sonrisa con una tos.

— ¿Quiere tener a mi bebé?

Su voz salió un poco demasiado alta. La gente sentada en la mesa de al lado volvió la cabeza hacia su dirección. A él no le importaba. Esto era una… maldita cosa extraña.

Bella no se inmuto o sonrió. Su rostro era una máscara solemne de piedra.

—Si señor Masen. Quiero tener a su bebé y estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello.

Emmett se quedó sin habla. Sus neuronas en su cerebro habían hecho corto circuito.

— ¿Por qué no abre el sobre para que vea que estoy hablando en serio sobre mi oferta? Lo insto.

Cogió el sobre, de color blanco y saco la tarjeta. En una limpia nota estaba escrita a mano una cantidad tan elevada, que sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

— ¿Es un cuarto de millón? ¿Es una broma?

—Lo siento, señor Masen— Ella inclinó la cabeza. –Estoy dispuesta a negociar si busca una cantidad más elevada.

—Señora— Emmett retorció desesperadamente su mano. — ¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Por qué está jugando con esto?

—No estoy jugando ningún juego, Señor Masen— Bella tomó una tarjeta de su bolso. —Éste es el nombre y la dirección de la clínica donde debe realizarse el procedimiento de fertilización in vitro. Si mañana se presentas a las 2 pm, el dinero será suyo.

Emmett tomo la tarjeta y la leyó.

— ¿Está hablando en serio?

—Sí, hablo en serio— Bella comenzó a mirarse agitada.

— ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué yo?

—Tengo mis razones.

—No, Señora. Si quiere mi esperma, necesita poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Bellalo pensó un minuto.

—Quiero un bebé con ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Justo como tú.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Y tú cumples con mi fantasía.

Emmett se paso una mano por el pelo.

—No sé qué decir.

Ella inclinó la cabeza una vez más como él había visto hacer en tv a una mujer asiática sumisa.

—Yo te lo ruego que lo pienses. No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero puedes usar el dinero para terminar la escuela. Es un acuerdo en donde los dos ganamos, me atrevo a decir.

—Yo soy un poco tradicionalista. Es que es del futuro de mi hijo del que estamos hablando. ¿No está casada o algo así?

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su dedo anular. Ella escondió su mano bruscamente debajo de la mesa.

—Me divorcié. Recientemente.

—Lo siento— En el fondo, Emmett no lo sentía. Tan malo como parecía, él estaba feliz de que ella fuera soltera. — ¿Por qué?

Sus cejas delgadas se fruncieron.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Se convirtió en mi asunto si quieres mi semilla.

—Él me dejó por una mujer más joven.

—No, mierda.

Ella se veía cabizbaja.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención insultarte. No todos los días recibo proposiciones de una hermosa mujer.

Ella sonrió con amargura mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Voy a estar esperándolo en la clínica a las 2pm. Si decide aceptar mi propuesta, Sr. Masen. Gracias por su tiempo. Tenga un gran día.

Emmett, busco a tientas las palabras, tratando de encontrar algo inteligente que decir, pero su cerebro se negó a cooperar. Y Bella ya se había deslizado hasta la puerta y había salido de la cafetería. Él leyó de nuevo la tarjeta. Y la suma de dinero. Si no estaba bromeando, este sería el trabajo más fácil que nunca haría.

El problema era… que él quería mucho más que su dinero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo tres**

Bella paseaba por la sala de espera de la clínica VIP, se sentía como un pollo sin cabeza. Su ansiedad se había apoderado de ella a tal punto que tenía dificultades para respirar. Ella retorcía sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué le llevaba tanto tiempo? Quería decir, realmente ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser masturbarse en un recipiente?, el director de la clínica le había explicado que proporcionaban todo lo que los donantes necesitaran para que la extracción y recolección de esperma fuera privado y cómodo. En una habitación tranquila y cómoda, con material exclusivo de películas y literatura para facilitar el estado de ánimo del donante.

Pero Emmett Masen había estado en la habitación durante más de tres horas, y sin su semen, ella no podía esperar completar la transacción y llevar al siguiente nivel el procedimiento de fecundación in vitro. Ella estaba más que preparada y dispuesta para embarcarse en el viaje de la maternidad.

La enfermera había venido cada quince minutos a la sala de espera, y ahora no era la excepción, negando con la cabeza. Después de tres horas y media, Bella no podía esperar más. Ella caminó por la privada área y toco a la puerta de Emmett.

Él abrió la puerta. Parecía irritado. Él le grito antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

— ¡Esto es una mierda!

Su corazón cayó hasta su estomago. Su esperanza se desvaneció.

— ¿Quieres decir que deseas romper el acuerdo?

El joven le agarro el brazo y jaló de ella dentro de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Esto es una mierda!, señalando el recipiente de recolección en la mesa.

Todavía estaba vacío. Todavía estaba incluso sellado. Emmett no se había molestado en quitar el envoltorio de plástico estéril. Bella se sintió confundida. Tal vez Emmett no podía realizar la…

— ¡Dime lo que vas a hacer con mi esperma, después de que esté dentro de ese vaso!—Su voz era cortante y la sorprendió hasta la confusión.

—Bueno— Ella tomó una profunda respiración. —Es un procedimiento in vitro, señor Masen. Cuando mi médico tenga mis huevos, los implantará con su esperma. Si el procedimiento es exitoso, más tarde, el médico…

— ¿Hay algo mal contigo?

— ¿Conmigo?, cielos, no.

— ¿Puedes concebir de forma natural?

—Sí, pero yo…

— ¿Estas ovulando ahora?

Bellase sorprendió.

—Yo no veo como eso sea relativo para nuestro acuerdo.

—Oh, esto es relativo, querida. No voy a explotar en un vaso. ¡Es antinatural! Si quieres a mi bebé tanto, solo hay una manera de hacerlo. La manera antigua.

Bellavio la luz por un segundo.

—Eso significa que…

—Si estoy hablando de las buenas y viejas cogidas.

El calor le quemó la cara en un instante.

—Señor Masen, usted no entiende. Tengo treinta y siete años. La posibilidad de que me quede embarazada de forma convencional es mínima.

—Bueno, solo tenemos que hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que estés embarazada. Emmett se puso más cerca. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto quieres un niño?

Mucho, mucho pero mucho. Pero su sugerencia era indignante. Ella había elegido el procedimiento in vitro por el su bien y la comodidad del donante. ¿Por qué ahora había elegido coger con una mujer mucho mayor que él de todos modos? Emmett era joven, fuerte y guapo por completo. Por el amor de dios, el solo tenía veinticinco. Él no estaría en esa cosa de acostarse con mujeres mayores, ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su entrepierna. Cielos. El hombre estaba despierto. El bulto en sus vaqueros era inconfundible.

Emmett se acercó a ella.

Belladio un paso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared.

— ¿Y bien?— Él presionó.

—Yo… no sé. ¿Por qué quieres esto? ¿No sería más fácil para usted sólo llenar el vaso y tomar el dinero?

Un destello de irritación cruzo su rostro.

—No me importa tu mierda de dinero— Emmett le agarró las muñecas y se las puso encima de la cabeza. Bella se retorcía sin poder hacer nada. —Ustedes, los ricos son todos iguales. Piensan que pueden comprar todo con dinero. Bueno, cariño te estoy enseñando que eso no es verdad.

Un grito se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando Emmett molió su erección contra su pubis.

— ¿Y bien?, su voz era gruesa, llena de lujuria. ¿Quieres el bebé o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Eso está bien para mí.

Emmett aplastó su boca con la suya, envolviéndola en un feroz beso. Deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca. Devorándola. La beso con avidez, como si muriera si no lo hiciera.

Su corazón latía más rápido. Su deseo hizo que su sangre hirviera. Ella nunca había sido besada de esta manera. Duro y exigente. Edward no era un gran amante, pero su objetivo había sido enseñarle que era amada. Ser besada por alguien que no fuera su ex era algo nuevo. Le hacía sentir un hambre primitiva. Más emoción y sentir que el sexo podía ser sucio.

Bella gimió y le devolvió el beso. Lo que hizo que se sintiera más excitado. Emmett la besó hasta que sus pulmones querían estallarle en el pecho. Jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno, cuando finalmente se dio la oportunidad para respirar.

Un par de ojos verdes ardían. Emmett sonrió triunfante.

— Bella . ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres muy hermosa?— soltándole las mano. Sus manos estuvieron por todas partes. Le subió la falda hasta las caderas y le arrancó las bragas. Sin contemplaciones. — ¿Qué clase de idiota se divorcia de una hermosa mujer como tú? Tu ex es un imbécil al parecer.

Bella temblaba visiblemente cuando deslizó su mano hacia su sexo. Le acarició el montículo y suavemente la excitó. Su coño se apretó. Ella se humedeció lujuriosamente.

—Ah, eso es todo. Tu coñito esta húmedo para mí.

La voz de Emmett era ronca con aprobación. El extendió su humedad, separándola y deslizando un dedo en su núcleo.

Ella se estremeció. Su coño apretó su dedo. Se agarró a sus hombros apretando su camisa mientras se empujaba más profundo encontrar de su dedo. Mientras su palma le pegaba a su clítoris. Emmett tenía las manos grandes y dedos largos. Siempre que había tenido sexo había sentido molestia. Pero la intrusión de Emmett se sentía sorprendente y adictivamente deliciosa.

Emmett le acaricio el coño. Dentro y fuera. Ella se estremeció de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, mientras las paredes de su vagina se apretaban. Dejando salir más crema. Su sexo se hizo más resbaladizo y dejaba que su dedo entrara más rápido haciendo que se escuchara un sonido de humedad.

—Cielos, nena. Estas tan apretada.

Se introdujo su dedo, muy fuerte, alcanzando su punto especial. Y de repente quería sentir más cosas.

—Sr. Masen.

—Emmett— La corrigió.

—Yo…

—Eso es, nena. Córrete para mí.

Apenas una docena de golpes más, caricias, alcanzó el clímax que la atravesó. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Su columna vertebral se retorció de placer. Su coño se contrajo atrapando su dedo. Bella hundió su cara en el pecho de Emmett para acallar su grito. Ella no quería que el personal de la clínica descubriera lo que estaban haciendo.

Emmett la envolvió con su cuerpo. Le besó la sien.

—Eso es, nena. Bueno, ¿No?

No bromeaba. Bella respiro largo con los dientes apretados.

Retiró su mano y perdió su dedo entre su cinturón y su cremallera. Un latido de su corazón más tarde. Su carne dura masculina se posicionó donde su dedo había estado brevemente antes.

—Emmett…

Él se empujó. Bella tenía que gritar. Ella le mordió el hombro, jalando su camisa. Él era demasiado grande, se sentía como si pudiera destrozarla. Emmett no parecía sentir que su polla era grande. Estaba demasiado ocupado introduciéndose en ella. Obligándola a aceptarlo todo. Su grande, largo eje incluso era gordo, se empujaba en su coño célibe. Él se sintió aliviado cuando entro y salió hasta que se enterró entero hasta las bolas profundamente. Su verga latía en su interior. Eso era nuevo. Tan caliente. Le daba la bienvenida.

—Mierda— Emmett gruño. —Te sientes… celestial. Podría joderte así por horas y horas. Y creo que podría hacerlo tan pronto como salgamos de este lugar.

¿Qué?

El resto de sus pensamientos se evaporaron en cuanto Emmett se movió otra vez. Él le agarro las caderas y chocó contra ellas con cada golpe que daba eran trazos muy definidos y rápidos. Cada golpe era brutal y primitivo, como si quisiera dejar su propia marca ardiente y lujuriosa. Bella nunca lo había hecho tan duro, tan salvajemente, le maravillaba el placentero dolor que sentía. Y a ella le encantó. ¿Quién pensaría que el sexo se sentía tan bien?

Se retorció. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Emmett empujó más rápido su polla. Una tormenta de placer se reunió en el horizonte. Su cuerpo se tensó. Emmett encontró sus labios y sofoco sus gritos con besos hambrientos, su segundo orgasmo la invadió. Su beso sofocó su ahogado grito. Su clímax la golpeó tan fuerte que vio estrellas explotar ante sus ojos. Ella se rindió al momento de lujuria implacable, tan puro e inmaculado. Ella flotaba en el olvido. Libre. Emmett una docena de golpes más tarde, se sacudió. Su polla tuvo espasmos en su interior, su semilla chorreó.

—Eso es Nena. Toma mi leche.

Él suspiró mientras los labios de su coño lo abrazaban muy dentro de ella. No dejaría de besarla hasta que estuviera saciado de ella.

Bella se sintió débil después de dos alucinantes orgasmos seguidos. Ella se habría derrumbado si Emmett no la hubiera sujetado.

— ¿Estás bien?— Él sonaba preocupado. —Lo siento, yo te necesitaba. Perdí el control.

—Es… Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura? Será mejor que te sientes.

Emmett le ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Un rastro de color nacarado corría por su pierna. Él se dio cuenta también.

–No te preocupes. Hay mucho más de donde vino eso.

A Bella le dieron ganas de reír. Él era tan engreído.

Emmett se acomodó los pantalones vaqueros y subió su cremallera. Él agarro su ropa interior rota del piso y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Tan pronto como seas capaz de caminar de nuevo, vamos a ir a mi apartamento. Estaba pensando que esta vez follaremos larga y lentamente.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Una vez más?— Este hombre era insaciable.

—Nena, soy un donante muy comprometido.

**Fin**


End file.
